No Belief and Lost in the Shadows
by Ben Tennyson Lover
Summary: Have you ever heard of Jack Frost's Dark Side? Did you know that his Dark Side is someone else inside of him? Did you know that Jack can have his own wings? That he really doesn't need his staff to fly, but just to channel his powers? Jack remembers he has two other brothers... The Guardians thought they knew everything about Jack, it appears that they don't...
1. The day that everything started

**Characters in the story and what they get to do in the story**

1- Bunnymund = he and Jack put their differences aside and make a good friendship

2- Toothiana (Tooth) = well, she's as always, comforting everyone, especially Jack and his brothers

3- Baby Tooth = Jack's special companion most of the time

4- Sandy = he gives dreams to all the children, an is one of Jack's favorite persons to talk to (even if Sandy can't talk)

5- North = he and Jack have like a father and son relationship

6- Jamie = he is Jack's first believer (as Jack says), he is like a little brother to Jack, and when he is 15, he thinks of Jack as something more, he discovers something of Jack and himself that will make him very happy

7- Jack Frost = well, he is Prince of Winter, Ice and Snow, he develops a strong bond with his special little guy, Jamie, is the main character in the story, gets kidnapped, is tortured, he has a 'Dark Side' and he mentions parts of his 300 years of loneliness and invisibility without anyone to see or talk to him

a) Jack Dark = when Frost is extremely angry, his Dark Side come out and emerges with him, making him have purple eyes ('cuz you know... blue and red make purple...)

8- Jack Flame = he's one of Jack Frost's siblings, he is the Summer Spirit, he controls the heat and the fire, when he gets to know that he has two other brothers, he decided to look for them; you may want to call him simply Flame, because he doesn't likes his name

9- Jack Brown = another sibling of Jack Frost, he doesn't likes his name either so call him Dark, he makes part of Frost's mind... he is Jack's 'Dark Side'; He got to comfort Jack in his 300 years of being alone for so long, he is like some sort of Halloween Spirit...

10- Frosty (Jack Frost) = Frosty is Jack Frost when he was still human, only like he had two other brother and they look exactly the same, they called him Frosty

11- Brownie (Jack Flame) = Jack Flame when he was human along with Frost and Dark, he has the medium tone of brown

12- Dark or Darky (whichever you want) = he is Brown when he was human with his other two brothers and their sister

13- Ice Queen = what her name says, she is the Ice Queen, but she can't control Winter itself like Jack Frost does; she is like a mother to Jack; she has two sisters, just like Jack haves two brothers

14- Dark Queen = she hates Pitch with all her will; she doesn't stands violence or anything like that; yes, she loves Halloween; she is one of Ice Queen's sisters

15- Fire Queen = she controls how bright the sun is; she likes Winter, but prefers Summer, she says Summer is better; she is a motherly figure to Flame; one of the other sister of Ice Queen

16- Pitch Black = he's the Nightmare King; he founds some sort of interest in the one and only Jack Frost; he wants Jack Frost as his Nightmare Prince

17- Black Ice= let's just say that Jack's Dark Side consumes him and Pitch takes advantage of this and controls Jack, making a new personality of Jack

**_A/N: I don't like to write very long chapters so... consider that you'll be having short chapters. Of course, I'll make sure they're not too long or too short. ;) Keep that in mind..._  
**

**_As for the first reviewer (who ever might that be) I'll allow that person to give me some ideas when I need them...  
_**

**_And for the chapter, well... enjoy!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The day that everything started**

"Sorry, guys, but I can't stay for Christmas..." Jack said looking at his friends' faces

"Wha? Why not, Frostbite?" Bunnymund asked in his usual Australian accent

"Well... you see..."

"Yes, Sweet Tooth?" Tooth asked Jack to explain why he couldn't stay for Christmas like everybody wanted him to

"Well... I won't be around you guys for a long year... I decided to take a year for myself... Investigate something and be alone by myself to clear all of my thoughts..."

"Whaaa?!" Bunny was the most of them all rather seeming very impressed at what the young Winter Spirit said. Had he heard right? "Say it again... I didn't hear you too well..."

Jack sighed, he knew that was the response that he was going to get when he told them that he wanted to spend _one year alone to clear his thoughts_. I mean... 300 years of being alone and he wanted one more? "I said that I want to be a year alone by myself to clear my thoughts well." he repeated

"No way!" North told Jack, who seemed much more impressed than Bunnymund at North's reaction, "You spent 300 years of being alone and solitude... and you _**want one**** more**_?! No! I'll not allow it! You spent too many years alone because of our fault and that damaged you more than any of us could have guessed... I'll not leave you alone one more year... never..."

"North-"

"Frostbite... North is right. We're a family right now. We can't jus' leave ya alone one more year."

"Guys! Stop!" he said shouting, "You'll not be leaving me alone one more year... You're not abandoning me... I'm asking for it. I can't feel comfortable here, in the North Pole, if I don't clear my thoughts."

"Jack-" but Tooth was interrupted by an angry Jack,

"No, Tooth, the past stays in the past, okay? I don't care if you give permission or no permission to be alone one year, I'll do it no matter what..."

"Jack, we can't forgive ourselves for everything we made you to go through-" but before she could finish the sentence, Jack flew off, leaving the other four Guardians on the Globe Room... "I should have known this was going to happen..."

"No way! I'm not staying here and watch that Snow Cone fly away!" he said opening one of his tunnels

"No, Bunnymund, leave Jack alone." he grabbed Bunnymund and put him away form the tunnel he'd opened a couple of seconds ago.

"But-"

"No 'buts,' Bunnymund. If Jack wants to be alone, we can't do anything about it. We're a family, and family respects the other's decision, like it or not..."

"Okay, mate. But if something happens to da Frostbite, it's ya fault... not mine." Bunny sighed defeated and opened one of his other tunnels and headed to his Warren.

* * *

**On the other hand, on the South Pole, where Jack was lying on a rock covered by snow...**

"Well, I should be able to clear my thoughts during a year here, on the South Pole..." he said with his eyes closed, "Don't you think, Wind?" he asked his only friend right now, the Wind.

The Wind passed near him with a comfortable, but worrying way... that Jack knew what it meant. "Don't worry, if I managed to live 300 years out there with loneliness and solitude, being ignored by everybody... I can live one year alone again... No worries. Everything will be okay." he answered to the Wind.

"I should make an Ice Palace just for me while I'm living here... After all, I'm the Spirit of Ice and Winter... and Prince, too." he got up from the snow-covered rock and flew up high until he could see a big space under his feet, "Oh, yes. This would be the greatest Ice Palace anybody has seen in their entire life, of course, because it would be made by me."

He took a few breaths before flying through all the area and started to make the Ice Palace with his staff.

* * *

**Hours later...**

"Aahhh... That is looking quite... good. Actually, very good, instead." Jack said as he looked over at all his wonderful icy work. Everything was made of ice... even his bed. What could be better than an Ice Palace for the Prince of Ice and Winter?

When Jack finished doing his Ice Palace he just lay down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that just happened like a year ago... He couldn't believe himself that now he had so many believers all around the world. Or that he loved dearly his first believer, Jamie Bennett... Oh, how he loved that kid.

Hours passed by and he kept thinking about Pitch and what might he be doing right now... just to think of Pitch Black made a chill ran down his spine.

He picked himself up from the bed and could feel a little of pain on his back. Then he sensed something... something wrong. "I guess I shouldn't probably used all that power at once..." he said straightening his back.

_"__Right you are, my little boy," _a voice said throughout Jack's room

"Pitch..." Jack said quickly grabbing his magical staff

_"Right again, Frost..." _Pitch said while stepping out of the shadows, revealing amber-colored eyes and with a smirk on his face

"What do you want, Pitch?" Jack asked while he felt a chill ran down his spine. Was he scared? No... he was terrified... he used a lot of his power and right now he was very weak. He knew if Pitch was right here, on his room, this couldn't be any good...

"What do I want? Hmm... Let me see..." he said thinking of all the ways he could torture Jack... "I want _you_, of course," he answered making a Nightmare Jack behind the young Winter Spirit that he didn't notice

"What do you-" but before he could finish his sentence, Nightmare Jack hit him in the back of his head, making him fall unconscious on the icy floor made of never-melting ice.

"What do _I _mean?" he asked finishing Jack's question, "I want to have you on my mercy and make you suffer during the entire 'one-year break' that you were going to have..." he laughed evilly and told the Nightmare Jack to pick up the spirit and make sure that he didn't woke up during the journey back to Pitch's Lair in Burgess.

* * *

******_Finally finished the first chapter... it wasn't so long, but... yeah_**


	2. Is it really happening?

**Chapter 2: Is it really happening?**

* * *

_Jack found himself in a familiar place... it was Jamie's House. He saw a lot of decorations around the backyard. Then he saw... he saw two figures alone waiting on a single, big table. He couldn't quite know who the two figures were, so he approached a little more. The two figures were Jamie and Sophie.  
_

_He knew they were talking about something, but he couldn't quite hear them. He wished he could have listen to the conversation and from a sudden he could hear everything they were saying... _

_"**That was so strange...**" he thought, "**But, oh well...**"  
_

_He noticed that Jamie and Sophie were talking about... about him.  
_

_"**Why would they be talking about me? I wonder... Let's just listen...**" he said to nobody but himself  
_

_"Jamie... Could you please calm down...?" Sophie said  
_

_"**Sophie already knows how to properly talk? That's even more strange!" **Sophie speaking properly sure struck him hard...  
_

_"You don't understand, Soph... He promised! He promised he was going to come! Jack promised he was going to come to my birthday!"  
_

_Jack gasped at that last sentence... He promised Jamie that he was going to assist to his birthday? But how? He didn't remember anything about a birthday party... Didn't remember about Jamie telling him his birthday date... Something was clearly wrong. He would never dare to broke a promise made to his first believer. _

_"**Jamie...**" he whispered _

_"I knew it! I knew he wasn't going to come to my birthday... I suppose that he doesn't exist... That everything that happened that night was just... just a dream."  
_

_Jack gasped even louder. He couldn't lose his first believer... No... not now. Not now, that he was still eleven. He tried to move towards Jamie. He wanted to run towards him, but found that he couldn't move.  
_

_"**Damn... Why can't I move!? I can't lose him. Not now. He's still too young to lose faith in the Guardians... Lose faith in me... His favorite Guardian is me! He can't lose faith in me!**" he struggled to get out of his spot, but that just made it harder for him to move._

_He watched as Jamie and Sophie made their way back inside their house and close the door behind them. He felt his knees tremble, and in a moment , he fell himself on his knees and stared at the ground and hearing the owls on the peaceful night._

* * *

Jack woke up with sweat running down his face. He sat up and tried to look for his staff but didn't find it. He brushed off the sweat that was seriously discomforting for the Winter Spirit._  
_

"Wow... That was quite a nightmare I had there..." Jack said paying no attention to his surroundings.

_"I see you've woken up... good. And for the nightmare, you are quite correct, my little boy." _came a voice from the shadows, watching Jack and noticing that he was the cause to one of Jack's tragic moments when he was a human and a little kid.

"Pitch..." he whispered

"_Yes, it's me, Jack, my little boy..."_

"What do you mean with 'quite correct'?" he asked

_"You see, my little boy, the nightmare that you were having over there was no ordinary nightmare... It was a specialized kind of nightmare that works different from the normal ones... That kind of nightmare you were having there is specialized on telling you things that will probably happen in a long or short arrange of time."_ he explained. He got out of his shadows and stood right in front of Jack and forced Jack's chin up with his hand and look straight into his eyes, _"You know what I meant there, don't you?"_

Jack jerked away from Pitch's gray hand and leaned himself on a corner of the dark room he was in. Pitch smirked at that reaction and continued along with planting fear on the young Winter Spirit, _"You know... It was such a shame that we couldn't see more of that little precious nightmare you had there, my little boy._"

Jack's eyes widened at his new nickname, "Would you please stop with the 'my little boy' nickname? I don't belong to anyone, y'know?"

_"That's where you're wrong, my little boy... You now belong to me... You are all mine..."_ with those last words, Pitch sank into the shadows once more leaving the young Immortal alone in his 'especial room' especially designed for him.

* * *

**Somewhere in Jack's mind... (he doesn't even know yet, though.)  
**

_"If your first believer is angry with you, be very, very careful."_

_"If you lose the faith of your first believer, you will have more problems than ever before." _

_"You'll lose your powers slowly."  
_

_"You can get in a coma."  
_

_"It can even be possible for you to meat the Death."  
_

_"Only if your first believer decides by himself that he doesn't want to believe in you anymore, you should prepare yourself for your death..."  
_

_"There's only one possible way for you to survive if that happens..."  
_

_"You will have to become not just the Prince... but the King of Winter, Ice and Snow..."  
_

_"The Frost Fairy will serve you..."  
_

_"She is bounded to only serve to the person that haves the permission to sit in the Royal Ice Throne and the person that the King or Queen consider as their son or daughter."  
_

_"Something terrible will happen."  
_

_"You must escape now!"  
_

_"You have to try!"  
_

_"Jamie needs you!"  
_

_"You can't let be true what the nightmare made you go through!"  
_

_"If you don't get there in time..."  
_

_"He will be angry with you!"_

_"He will blame you for everything!"  
_

* * *

**Jack 'special' room...  
**

So many voices... clouding his mind. He even didn't heard what some of the voices said in his mind. He couldn't think straight. How could he, when the voices said those things about Jamie?

_"You have to try!"_

_"Jamie needs you!"  
_

_"If you don't get there in time..."  
_

_"He'll be angry with you!"  
_

_"He'll blame you for everything!"_

_"He will hate you..."  
_

Jack gasped when he heard very clearly the last voice. _He will hate you_... Jamie wasn't capable of hating a person, right? He was just a 11 year old boy that believed in the Guardians and considered Jack as his older brother... or something else. Older brothers were supposed to assist to their little brother's birthdays, wasn't it? Some kids would get angry or sad with their older brothers if they didn't assist to their birthdays. He didn't want to have Jamie yelling at him or deciding that all what happened that day was all just a beautiful dream, that Jack was only a myth, that he didn't exist, that he didn't considered the Winter Spirit as his older brother anymore... yet he knew that that was a huge possibility; just because Pitch had captured him and now he was alone in the Boogeyman's lair; he was lost in the shadows. Nobody knew that he was captured by Pitch. He just let himself lean on the cold dark wall and closed very slowly his eyes.

* * *

**No worries! This is just a little update... ^^"  
**

**Well, maybe not so little... XD  
**

**I still need to add some things  
**

**Oh! almost forgot: If you want to know more about the story, look for me on devinatART (look for this: MeLyKaT10)  
**

**On one of the comments, I mentioned some things that will appear in the story for the future! ;) I think it was on the comments section in the crossover of Rise of the Guardians and How to Train your Dragon...  
**


	3. The Flames

**AN: This scene takes place when the Jacksons were 14 year old and Emma was 8 years old.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Flames**

* * *

_Jack and one of his brothers were ice skating on Burgess' Lake. The sky was clear and the sun was bright. The lake was covered in a very thick sheet of ice. Everything was pointing that today was going to be a great day. Jack and his other two brothers were triplets. Same birthday and look exactly the same. They wore the same clothes. The difference was in their hair tone of color. They had the same names. So, guess what? They called them by way of their strange nicknames. The Jackson with the lightest tone of brown hair color, they called him Frosty. The Jackson with the medium tone of brown hair color, they called him Brownie. And the last Jackson had the darkest tone of brown hair color, they called him Dark_ **(No matter how much that sounded a little scary for a nickname...)**_. Right now Dark wasn't with Frosty and Brownie because he was playing with the other kids in town. And Emma was in their house with their parents, Jason and Jane. So it was all just Frosty and Brownie skating in the frozen lake._**  
**

_Hours passed by and it was getting dark, so they decided to stop skating and sat on some wooden benches that were near the edge of the lake.  
_

_"Hey, Brownie," Frosty asked, "did you liked to ice skate today?"  
_

_Brownie turned his head and looked at Frosty, "Sure I did, Frosty. It was simply a beautiful day, indeed. Today was the perfect day to ice skate." he answered his brother  
_

_"It's getting dark... Don't you think we should head back to home?"  
_

_"Sure, let's go!"  
_

_They got up and started to walk towards their home's way. When they were walking in the middle of the woods, a sharp scream could be heard from faraway.  
_

_"Did you hear that!?" Frosty asked already alarmed  
_

_"Yes! It's coming from our home!"  
_

_They wide eyed at that and started running in the screams' direction._

* * *

_When they got to outside their house, they stopped... just to find... their house burning in angry flames of fire. They found their father passed out in their mother's arms, both covered in smoke. But... Emma was nowhere on sight... Where was Emma?  
_

_They ran towards their parents and Frosty asked his mother, "Mom, what happened here!? Where's Emma!?"  
_

_Jane sadly looked up from Jason to her sons, "The house got on fire for no reason..." tears starting to form in her beautiful sad brown eyes, "I think Emma is still inside the house..." she pointed to their burning wooden house, the tears already falling on her face.  
_

_That's when they all heard a scream coming from inside the house... a girl... the girl was Emma. "HELP!" she screamed and screamed again and again. "Frosty! Brownie! Dark! Where are you!?"  
_

_Frosty couldn't hold on much longer and just decided to run towards the house. "Hold on, Emma! I'm coming!"  
_

_Brownie tried to get grip of one of Frosty's arms, but to no avail. Frosty was simply just too quick when it was the situation of just running. "No, Frosty, WAIT!"  
_

_But Frosty kept running. He jumped inside a window and landed on hot wood beneath his bare feet. Damn... that really had to burn... and a lot.  
_

_"Crap..." he said out loud, "I totally forgot that I never wear shoes..." he slaps himself mentally, "I'm such an idiot..."  
_

_But he ignored himself and kept walking slowly above the hot wooden floor as not to break through it. He remembered that they had a great hole beneath the wooden floor on one of the parts of the house. Shit... now he really had to be very careful not to step into that part because it'll probably get loose and he'll fall through it and that would make everything a waste of time in the first place... He put aside those thoughts and kept looking for his sister until he saw Emma crouched in one of the corners of her room, staying away from the consuming fire all around her.  
_

_"Emma!" he said and his sister looked up at him. _

_Thank goodness nothing had happened to her before he could get to her in time. He walked slowly above the hot floor and made his way towards his sister. He picked her up and put Emma very close to him. Her arms around his neck and Jack with his arms beneath his little sister to not let her fall and hurt herself. When he was making his way back, the floor let loose right in front of him and he had to take some steps back. A big hole in front of him and his sister; this was all a 'Life or Death' situation right now; let it be just right from the beginning.  
_

_"**Great...**" he thought, "**This is the last thing I needed... The floor getting loose in ****my way back outside...**"  
_

_He decided to take courage of himself and said to his sister that was trembling. She was afraid of what might happen... "Listen well, Emma. We need to jump through that hole and make it to the other side. You understand what I mean?"  
_

_Emma looked up at him again, scanning and realizing what her brother meant, "You mean..."  
_

_"Yes. You will have to jump without me. Don't worry I'll go first to make sure nothing goes wrong, okay?"  
_

_"..." she was so afraid of what she was about to do. She wasn't going to make it... Would she? _

_"O-Okay..." she said unsure  
_

_Frosty noticed that lack of trust, "Hey, Emma, don't be afraid. Tonight I need you to be brave and do this for all of us, including you."  
_

_"Uh-huh..."  
_

_"Emma," he thought of something very fast, and already got it, "Think of this as a game. We're gonna have a little fun. You have to jump to the other side. If you don't make it, you'll lose. This is just a little more dangerous game... with fire in it..."  
_

_He got straight away the results he was hoping for, "That's not fair, Jack. You are a better jumper than me..."  
_

_He chuckled at that comment, "Well, then... I guess you'll have to do better this time, Emma." He stood up and looked at his sister, "I'm gonna go first. Then, it's your turn..." His sister nodded and he looked back at the big hole he had to jump. That was going to be very, very hard to jump...  
_

_He stood there getting courage to do what he was going to do. He got enough and started running towards the big hole. Then, at the perfect moment, he jumped up. He thought that he wasn't going to make it, but eventually, he really **did** got to the other side.  
_

_Alright, that was one step already made, but the second one was to Emma to actually get to where Frosty was.  
_

_He turned and looked at Emma again, "See, Emma? I made it to the to the other side fine. I have the advantage. Now, it's your turn." he said using movements with his hands as to say 'come over here' to his sister.  
_

_Emma was scared, that, Frosty could notice easily. She was so scared that she even closed her eyes shut. But then, a voice in her mind told her, "You can do it Emma. You just have to believe in him. Believe in Frosty. He is your brother after all... And he will never let you down..."  
_

_Then, when she snapped open her eyes, she found that she had a lot of courage to do this. She took a long breath and then ran to where her brother was. She jumped and she, too, made it to the to the other side with her brother. But when she took a step to get to her brother, a piece of the floor beneath her broke and she screamed, "Jack!"  
_

_"Hold on, Emma!"  
_

_She thought that she was going to lose the game against her brother. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain to get to her, but once again, she finds that her brother had grabbed her by her hand. "Jack..."  
_

_"What? Did you really thought that I was gonna let you lose the game? No way, Emma!" he said as he pulled his sister up with both of his hands._

_He finally pulled his sister up completely and she wanted to say something, "Frosty-"_

_"Shh... You are with me now, Emma. You're safe. Now, let's get out of here, shall we?" He pushed himself up from the burning floor and he continued, with his sister, their way back outside, where everybody was waiting anxiously for them to get out of the house that nobody knew how it got on fire in the first place..._

_They finally managed to get to the entrance/exit of the house. The bad thing was... that the door was blocked by the angry flames. The good thing was... that there was a window from they could get out of the house. He noticed the window and he hurried towards the window that was waiting for them to get out of danger. When Frosty was hurrying to get to the window, he started to feel a little dizzy, but he ignored the protests that his lungs where doing, making him barely being able to breathe._

_Emma, however, noticed Frosty's face. He looked like he was tired or something... "Frosty?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Are you... okay?" she asked, concern in her voice_

_"Yeah. Don't worry, Emma, I'm okay..." he answered back. _

_"**I don't really know if that's true, though..."** he thought. He was trying not to scare his sister, after all, she was just 8 years old.  
_

_They finally got to their exit. Frosty helped Emma to get out the window. She got out without problems, but she turned to look at her brother, "Frosty, will you be behind me?"_

_"Of course I will! Just get going. I will be just behind you..."_

_"**I hope I**__** can...**"__ he said in his mind once again_

_Emma didn't pay attention and just ran towards where the rest of the family was. Frosty tried to get out the window to be with his sister and he had told her, but part of the wooden ceiling fell right in front Frosty, right where the window was. Great. That proved how much luck he had got on his entire life until now. He was so damn unlucky sometimes..._

_Now, to add to the unlucky things, he felt dizzier. He felt that he couldn't breathe anymore. He tried to break the obstruction in front of him again, and again, but to no avail. That just made him feel more awful. He felt like he couldn't bear anymore the lack of air in his lungs and slowly, he faded away into unconsciousness and fell on the floor._

* * *

_Emma finally made it to where Brownie, Jason, and Jane were. She was so relieved that she had made it to her family once again. But those moments of happiness of being with her family didn't last long though. She saw Brownie walking towards her, and that, made her nervous._

_"Emma... I'm glad you're okay... But... Where is Frosty?" he asked worriedly. Emma was with him, but there was no sight of Frosty anywhere._

_"What do you mean? He was supposed to be..." she turned around glanced behind her. There was nothing there. No one was behind her. That was a big problem. Why Frosty wasn't there? He told her that he was going to be just right behind her, but right now he wasn't. Ad that made her worry a lot._

_"He was..." she couldn't finish her sentence. The overwhelming feeling of darkness, death and fear tormented her mind. Right now, she couldn't think straight. She was far too shocked._

_"Emma, what's wrong?"_

_"He... He was supposed... to be..."_

_That's when realization hit him. He was so damn stupid. "You mean... He was supposed to be right behind you?" he asked, a little scared about her answer. Unfortunately, he was right. Emma nodded to his question. That meant... that Frosty was still inside the house. Probably burning or intoxicating with the smoke that was accumulated by all the flames. He knew Frosty could handle cold very well, but heat? He never was good at handling heat. He would always feel like he was suffocating, like getting downed on the bottom of a lake; because Frosty had already one of those experiences of almost drowning on the bottom of a lake. He, on the other hand, could handle heat a lot better than Frosty, but not so much as to get inside a burning house and stay there, of course._

_"Emma, I need you to stay here, where is safe, okay?"_

_She nodded and he started to get up and then ran to the burning house. He had to save his brother. Because that's what family does, right? Family protects their members, that's how Brownie always thought about having a family._

_Jane saw one of her sons running towards the house, "No, Brownie, wait! You can't do that! It's too dangerous!" she yelled_

_"I have to save Frosty! That's what family does!" he shouted back from faraway_

_She took a heavy sigh and let herself drop on the ground looking straight at their burning home. That's not what mothers do! She was thinking about herself and all her children. Mother's don't take a sigh and stay there, frozen, without doing anything! Mothers are supposed to help and protect their children, and right now she was doing the opposite of what a mother does. She pushed herself up and started running after her son.  
_

_Meanwhile, Brownie had already made it to the house and stood there in front of a window. He felt himself that he needed to know if his brother was still alive in there. Anything, anything at all to know that he could still have hopes of saving his brother. "Frosty! C'mon, Frosty! Are you there?!"_

_... But no response came from the inside nor the outside. That made him more nervous and scared. Damn it all! He took a couple of steps back and then charged towards the window. Right now he didn't care about the probable injuries he was going to get after this, but right now he just had mind for one thing: save his brother.  
_

_When he broke the window and passed through it with great force, he looked around and what he found what the least thing he wanted to see right now. He saw his brother laying unconscious on the floor and it was obvious the Frosty was getting the burns that will hurt like hell like for two moths, give or take. He also noticed that his brother's hands were scraped and covered in blood, like he was doing a lot of force on something, like he was trying to break something. Now he knew why the hands were scraped: his brother had tried to get out the window, but he failed and then fell unconscious on the floor._

_He quickly hurried to his brother's side and shook him, "Hey, Frosty. You there, brother?" he whispered_

_But he still got no response back. He got no choice but to grab his brother and put him on his back. Seriously, Frosty sure did like to eat a lot. _

_He failed to notice a wooden piece that seemed to be lethal to make a serious injury if you weren't careful. _

_When he was walking slowly to make his out the window, he stumbled on something, he fell to the floor, and the sharp piece of wood got stuck on his left leg. He felt like it had touched one of his bones and the pain he was feeling was very, very intense._

_He let out a cry of pain so loud that he swore that Jane had heard him from the outside. He was actually right because a moment later, Jane rushed inside and got to them, "What happened?" she asked worriedly_

_"Mom, just take Frosty," he said without thinking anything, after all, he didn't need to, "I stumbled with something and this stupid, sharp piece of wood got stuck in my leg," he said pointing at his left leg, "I think I can't walk, because this damn hurts a lot!"_

_"Brownie! Watch your language!" she pointed out_

_"Sorry, mom..." he apologized_

_"It's okay, love..." she said with such a smooth tone, "Now, let me get Frosty out of your back," she grabbed Frosty and carefully put him on her back. She got out the window with Frosty, but not before she could give a glance at Brownie first and telling him that she would return and that he had to wait a little of time.  
_

_She got themselves far enough from the house and placed Frosty gently on the ground, beside Jason, who was already conscious once again. When she turned back to get Brownie, the flames got bigger and finally consumed the whole house. She just got to her knees ans stared at the house (or what was left of it) and then finally broke herself into sobbing, knowing that Brownie wasn't going to make it alive. There was no escape, everything was burning. He was **gone...** _

_Then she could feel a hand gently placed in one of her shoulders, offering comfort. She grabbed the hand and squeezed it. She turned her head to look at her husband, who had such a face full of sadness and regret. Regret? Of what?_

_They heard a mumbling and noticed that Frosty was waking up. They got to Frosty's side and waited for him to open his eyes, expecting to see beautiful brown eyes. But when he opened his eyes, they were no longer beautiful, full of brown color, instead they were dull, without joy, full of disappointment. He put a hand to his head and slowly sat up._

_"What happened with Brownie?" he suddenly asked_

_"Sweetie, he..." Jane tries to tell him what happened to Brownie, but she didn't thin that it will do any good to him_

_"Spit it out" he suddenly said with a strong tone_

_"He's gone... He was still inside the house when the flames finally consumed it..." she said sadly_

_"Why?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why did you saved **me** instead of** him**?"_

_"I wasn't going to let Brownie's sacrifice be in vain when he risked his life to save you..."_

_"You shouldn't have saved me..."_

_"Tell me one reason as to why!"_

_"He was the chosen child! He was the chosen one! Everybody loved him! Even **you** loved him more than any of us!" he yelled back_

_She gasped. She realized that he was right. She was always more concerned about Brownie. She always put Frosty to clean the dishes and to make food... When Brownie was always enjoying himself._

_"I'm just a worthless piece of shit!" and he ran away from the place. He didn't want to be here anymore. He just lost a brother. A brother that was always looking after him no matter what._

* * *

**Guys, this chapter might be a little long... Not to you if you have read other stories... -_-"**_  
_

**OMFG! I reached 3,330 words and I'm finally done with this chapter!  
**

**Anyways... I still have no soundtrack for this scene...  
**

**See ya in next chapter!**


	4. Torture

**I used one of those love facts from tumblr**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Torture**

Jack woke up, gasping for air. What he just saw... was it a nightmare? Or... A memory? Clearly he didn't know. He just knew that he never wanted to see those images ever again in the rest of his inmortal life.

He knew Pitch was coming sooner or later, so he took out a book from one of his pockets and read the front of it. It read: Invisible Journal of my life.

Whenever he felt like being in danger or something happened to him, he would take out his journal and write something short in it. This time it was:

_Just remember: I was there when no one else was..._

_ ~Jack Frost_

And then he gently closed his journal and put in on his pocket once again, waiting for Pitch to get to where he was, and for his worst nightmare to begin...

* * *

At that same time, Jamie was peacefully dreaming of having a snowball fight with Jack and his friends, but his dream was fading slowly and converting into something else.

He couldn't see anything aside from a hand writing down something.

_"Just remember: I was there when no one else was..."_

And Jamie instantly woke up from those words. He didn't get to the part where the writer put his/her signature, so he was wondering what it meant. He leaned back on his bed and just stared at the ceiling awkwardly, waiting to see if sleep would come anytime soon.

* * *

Jack was staring at his special dark room. He noticed he was in the far end of a pit. He could see a little bit of light coming from above. He wanted to fly up there and escape already, but he knew that wasn't going to happen, even less since he didn't have his staff with him. He sighed heavily, however someone he disliked a lot interrupted..

_"Finally awake once again..."_

"What do you want with me?"

_"That same question? I already answered that one back at your ice room."_

"I didn't hear you thanks to your stupid, cheap Nightmare Jack..."

_"You should know by now that nobody insults my creations in front of my face, Jack."_

He approached Jack and slapped him across the face. He took Jack's staff from out of nowhere and hit him a couple of times with it.

"Stop hitting me with my staff!"

_"You don't give orders around here, Frost!"_ And he landed a hard kick on Jack's stomach.

He doubled-over his knees and covered his stomach, trying to protect it from any more harm.

"Ow..."

_"You're not allowed to speak unless I say so."_ Pitch hissed, kicking Jack again... and another, and another, and another... He continuously kicked Jack for 5 minutes, until he saw Jack spitting something from his mouth. The interesting thing was how it was pure black, not red blood. Everybody had red blood, even himself. But Jack... Maybe he was more special than he thought. _"Why the hell did you spit out black blood?"_

"Want to... know? Then... ask Man... in the Moon..." He gasped, continually choking out black blood

_"I don't get it. Everybody has red blood, even I have red blood! That just doesn't makes sense at all..."_

"When does... anything in... this world... ever make sense?"

_"I said you're not allowed to speak unless I said so."_

"Yes, fine... I'll shut up now..."

_"Good. I need something important to do."_ he said to Jack. Then, when he was exiting the dark room, he called to his Fearlings and Nightmares to say, _"My dear friends, would you be so kind to give Jack a nice Welcome Party?"_ and left the room.

Jack stood there. Doubled-over and still spitting out blood, and thinking at the same time. Nice 'welcome party'? What did he mean? Then realization washed over him. He understood what he meant. He was preparing himself for another beating, but this time it wasn't coming from Pitch, it was from his creations. He was doomed right now in that dark room.

* * *

"I'm still mad with Snowflake." he simply stated

"Bunny, you can't be still mad about something that happened two years ago, can you?" North questioned him

"I'm still mad about ta blizzard of '68, do ya think I wouldn't rememba what happened two years ago?"

"But we never got to know why Jack wasn't in time for Easter Day..." Tooth said sadly

_"Then, it's time for you to know what really happened that day."_ Said a voice that they all knew too well, it was Manny.

They all looked up at the moon and the scenery changed slowly. When they opened their eyes, they were inside a completely white room. Something popped up on one of the walls and they immediately recognized it from when Jack brought Sophie back home.

**(AN: I won't describe the scenes. 'Cuz you've already seen the movie and know what happens, so it will just be pure dialogue.)**

_"Sophie is that you?"_ Her mom asked

_"We should get back."_

_"Jack!"_ there was a distant voice

_"That voice, I know that voice."_

_"Jack!"_

And he flew through the village

_"Jack!"_

He landed near the bed.

_"Jack!?"_

Baby-Tooth tried to keep Jack from getting near.

_"Don't worry, there's still time."_

He approached the broken bed

_"Jack?"_

And he went down the hole

_"Baby-Tooth, come on! I have to find what that is."_

He saw all the mini-fairies caged up

_"Shh... Keep it down! I'm gonna get you out of here as soon as-"_

_"Jack?"_

_ "Jack!"_

_ "-as I can..."_

He started looking for his tooth box.

_"Looking for something?"_ Asked Pitch from out of nowhere. Jack started to run trying to find him

_"Don't be afraid, Jack. I'm not gonna hurt you."_

_ "Afraid? I'm not afraid of you."_

_ "Maybe not... But you are afraid of something."_

_ "You think so, huh?"_

_"I know so! Is the one thing I always know. People's greatest fears. Your's is that no one will ever believe in you."_

And then Jack fell down again.

_"And worst of all, you'll never know why. Why you? Why were you chosen to be like this? Well, fear not. For the answer to that is right here."_

He showed Jack the tooth box.

_"Do you want them, Jack? Your memories?"_

Jack was going to reached for it but pulled back his hand. Jack started to look for Pitch once again

_"Everything you wanted to know, in this little box. Why did you end up like this? Unseen. Unable to reach out to anyone. You want the answers so badly. You want to grab them and fly off with them. But you're afraid of what the Guardians will think. You're afraid of disappointing them. Well, let me ease your mind about one thing. They'll never accept you. Not really."_

_"Stop it! Stop it!"_

_ "After all, you're not one of them."_

_ "You don't know what I am."_

_"Of course I do! You're Jack Frost. You make a mess wherever you go. Why, you're doing it right now."_

He tossed Jack the tooth box.

_"What did you do?"_ Jack asked with a hint of fear.

_"More to the point, Jack, what did you do?"_ and disappeared through the shadows

_"Baby-Tooth!"_

_ "Happy Easter, Jack."_

And Jack finally saw all the broken eggs on the tunnel.

Everybody seemed so hurt to know that it wasn't Jack's fault. That they didn't even gave him the opportunity to explain what had happen. But nooo... Back then, they were Guardians that were too concentrated on making the children believe again that they had forgotten to care about themselves; about each other. Now they knew it was all Pitch's fault. But what they really wanted to know was:

"Now I understand... But... what happened during the time he left us and when we found him outside of Jamie's house?" Tooth asked.

_"That is not for me to tell. The only one that can tell you what happened is Jack. And right now, he doesn't want to do anything with Guardian's work..."_

"Why?"

_"That is not for me to tell either... Sorry for that. You see, Jack is different in some way."_

"Different? How?"

_"You'll have to discover it for yourselves..."_

* * *

"Stop it... Stop it... please..." Jack pleaded

Another part of the torture, he presumed, was being stomped-in by the Nightmares and being punched in the face and other places by the Fearlings. He kept begging for them to stop, but to no avail. Those creatures didn't think about others; only themselves. They were unreasonable. You couldn't get anything in their mind if you weren't their master... or creator, for that matter. Jack didn't even know how long he was there being beaten by those creatures. He had lost track of time a long time ago when he realized that they were giving him the Welcome Party...

He felt like an hour had passed while being tortured, when in reality, it was just 10 minutes. It felt like an eternity until Pitch came back.

"You can stop now, my darlings." he commanded his creations

The creatures obeyed his orders and stopped hurting Jack. He felt relieved from the removal of pain, however it didn't last long because Pitch started to advance towards him. Jack started to panic and fret over what else Pitch was going to do to him.

Pitch could already sense Jack's awful fear. He was addicted to it... Was that even possible? For him to be addicted to Jack's fear in just half an hour? And what about the rest of the torture that awaited Jack?

When he was exactly 6 inches from him, Jack closed his eyes shut, not daring to look at his captor.

"Don't be scared now, Jack." he caressed Jack's cheek with his hand and pushed up his chin, so Jack could see him. "Open your eyes," he said, but Jack still refused to do so. "Look at me I said!" he shouted and slapped Jack across the face.

He was so scared of what could Pitch do to him, that he finally gave in and opened his eyes to look at Pitch's amber ones. "That's a good boy... I think now is time to have a little _fun_..."

Jack instantly froze where he was. Pitch's last statement made him regret ever being the Guardian of Fun.

"Aww, don't be like that, Jack. We're going to be so happy!" he said with a wicked grin.

Jack could sense the familiar feeling of blood in his mouth and spat it out. "How the hell... am I supposed... to be happy... when I'm... your prisoner?" he asked, his ribs complaining about the sudden movement that caused him pain.

"I'll be happy because I'll keep torturing you... until there is nothing left of the meaning of Fun to you. And you'll be happy on your inside because you'll be protecting Jamie at the same time..."

"What do... you mean?" he looked up at his captor

"If you refuse, your precious beloved first believer, Jamie, will suffer the consequences."

"Jamie!? No... please... don't do anything... to him. He's just a 11-year-old boy..."

"Who cares about that little pest?"

"You would go that far!?"

"Of course I would..."

"You're sick!"

"That can work if you call me that"

* * *

**I'm not finished yet, by the way. And sorry for the late update... I have school and stuff, y'know?  
**


End file.
